


icecube

by electrosad



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, i dont know i have them a lot heart, in stories, post recovery shelby, what is it with me using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrosad/pseuds/electrosad
Summary: fellas, you ever go on a power trip and try to attack your one and only friend and h (explodes(shelby and smack are in love OKAY? OKAY
Relationships: shelby/smack
Kudos: 2





	icecube

her dream starts with her waking up. her hair's short, darker, and has a hat over it. and everything is wet. she's cold,despite the blanket above her. 

"smack?"

...nothing. turning over, she sees that smack is staring at her from a chair right by the couch.

"smack,why the hell am i sopping wet?"

"...ice." 

she snorts. "ice? did you dunk me in fuckin'-...oh." it rushes back to her. oh.

"you brought me home?" she brushes her hair off her forehead. she's shaking.

"what else was i supposed to do?" smack shifts back in his seat. "i couldn't leave you there."

"you could've just let me die! that's-"

"but I didn't. And I'm not going to,so you can stop with that right there."

shelby huffs.

"...go dry off, ice cube. you're gonna get hypothermia or some shit." he gets up and starts to walk off. she walks with him.

"smack, you know i don't belong here. i-"

"yes, you do. you belong here with me. you can't go back there anyways. he wouldn't let you." 

"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO NOT LET ME BACK, NOT WHEN I'M THE REASON HE CAN EVEN-"

"pent." 

he reaches up and grabs her shoulder. "the hell am i supposed to do without you here? i've barely lived any of my life without you, and it's not starting now."

his voice softens. "you can't leave. now go dry off, for real." his other hand cups her face, and she leans into it despite her trying to maintain seeming mad. angry tears run down her face. " 's gonna be okay."

she wakes with a start. she always does with that dream. 

smack's watching tv, halfway off the couch and half asleep.

"you okay, shelby?" he shifts around so he isn't upside down anymore.

"yeah,yeah. fine." she runs her hand through her hair. she readjusts her ponytail. it had fallen halfway down while she was asleep.

"i'm sorry." she spurts out.

"sorry for what?" 

"everything,i guess. i never apologized for everything i did...then."

smack shifts again and sits up. "it's okay, shelbs. you showed me you were sorry by being better." he leans over and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. 

"cliche ass." she chuckles.


End file.
